Seeking Redemption
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Toboe returns to duty at the side of uncle. This time Sasuke seeks redemption not from Konoha, but from those of Taka... through a promise for their children.


Seeking Redemption

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke stands giving orders to other members of a team. A female with hair the color of snow and volet eyes makes a face. She would actually be entering the underwater cavern first. Sasuke looks at her. "Don't just kill people at random." The teen narrows her eyes a bit. "Why not? You'll forgive me." Sasuke fights the urge to smack the teen in the back of the head. Instead he insists he won't be the one forgiving her for killing without need.

Sasuke makes a face. "It'd be nice if you actually listened to the conversations we have."  
>The teen shifts her weight. "I still can't believe someone would actually be injured saving you." The time the Uchiha doesn't resist his urge. He busts the girl upside the head.<p>

Violet eyes narrow and serrated teeth are seen as a hiss is heard. "Uchiha Sasuke, I hope you drown." Onyx eyes narrow to glare at the teen. The response Sasuke receives to the glare is a pair of violet eyes staring at him challengingly. The female crosses her arms and leans against the Uchiha's side. Sasuke shoved her a moment.

The Uchiha watches his son become interested in the sight of the curtain of snow. "Daisuke, go see your mother." The girl looks at Sasuke, "he's interesting. Though if I was in charge I'd havegiven him the pink hair." She starts laughing before deciding to _fall _in the water. "Good luck, unlike you people I should've been a fish."  
>Sasuke can't help but find Mizukagami's words amusing. The was very much like her father. Sasuke had brought her back the Konoha as an infant with a promise to care for her. He hadn't given up on that promise.<p>

"Mizukagami, be careful." The Uchiha notices a nod from the teen as she disappears under the surface. Hopefully she would heed the Uchiha's words. The last thng Sasuke wanted was to end up in a battle knowing that his son and Sakura were very near.

Sasuke turns to notice Toboe. The younger Uchiha wasn't amused by having Mai along. Though she was a hell of a kunoichi Toboe never could relax when she went into battle. Toboe's eyes narrow as he looks at his uncle. "You want me to begin searching for a way in?"

Sasuke shakes his head, "no, my _favorite pain in the ass_ is working on that. You should prepare your squad to enter with us though." Toboe laughs a moment as he notices Kisa and Toshiro waiting within arm's reach. He knows they are all ready prepared. Toboe didn't really look to the rest around to handle the situation. The teen had heard that the Hozuki teen was trusted by his uncle; though she had a tendency to back talk Sasuke she did seem to love him in her own right.

Mai steps near Toboe. The older Uchiha watches her grin widely at his nephew's side. In most ways Sasuke noticed Naruto in the girl. From the quickness of her to raise her voice to the downright impatience of the girl. Toboe raises his chin slightly as Mai puts her head under it.

Mai looks to Sasuke a moment. "You'd better not let something happen to him." Toboe looks at Mai. The Inuzuka kisses the blonde on the forehead watching cobalt eyes close. Sasuke looks towards Mai with a nod. The rest prepare to move with Sakura and the rest of her medical team simply pulling back and standing by.

The last thing the kunoichi wanted was to end up in the way. Though there were times she still felt in the way. She'd been surprised when Sasuke brought Daisuke along. Though she couldn't blame him for not trusting someone else to watch over the toddler once he learned that the few his trust did lie in would all be along for the mission.

Though Sakura still didn't trust a crimson haired teen that sits not far from her. She understood the reason why Sasuke had taken such responsibility for the pair when they were given to him, but she also realized it would not make up for the sins he'd commited. Though Mizukagami's survival would possibly change the future of her clan. It was hard to tell of the second teen. Sakura had never even got his name.

Sasuke turns as a younger member of the squad reports he's seen the Hozuki about fifty meters west of where she'd plunged into the water. Sasuke looks at him, "is it all water?"

The male nods. He relays the message that the girl has found a second entrance for the rest of the squads. Toboe leaves Kisa orders to follow Mizukagami through the water passage to give her a bit of support. Sasuke looks at Toboe.

"The choice is perfect in the fact Hoshigaki can handle the distance underwater, but placing that pair together could back fire..." Toboe looks at Kisa and then towards Sasuke, "she knows she can't just kill this time. Hopefully they don't influence each other." Sasuke sighs when he realizes Toboe would rather have faith in Kisa than hinder Mizukagami.


End file.
